1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display and method for fabricating the same, more particularly to an In-Plane Switching mode thin film transistor-liquid crystal display(hereinafter IPS mode TFT-LCD) and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of active liquid crystal display devices, the TFT-LCD has been used in the various portable display devices such as a notebook and a personal computer due to its characteristics of thin thickness, low weight, less power consumption and the like. It is now more frequently used for the office automation devices such as monitors.
The IPS mode TFT-LCD may be divided into two modes of operation corresponding to the formation of its electric field, i. e. a Twisted Nematic (TN) mode driven by the homeotropic electric field and an IPS mode driven by the homogeneous electric field. The IPS mode has been developed and used for improving the characteristics of optical viewing angle.
A conventional TFT-LCD device is illustrated in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b. FIG. 1a is a plane view for showing a pixel structure of the conventional IPS mode TFT-LCD and FIG. 1b is a cross-sectional view taken along the line 1A-1A' shown in FIG. 1a.
Referring to FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, the conventional IPS mode TFT-LCD includes a common electrode 12 formed on an upper of a transparent substrate 10, a gate insulating layer 13 formed over the substrate 10 including the common electrode 12, and a data electrode 14 and a pixel electrode 15 formed on the gate insulating layer 13. A protection layer 16 is formed on a resultant of the substrate 10 where the data bus line 14 and the pixel electrode 15 are formed. The numeral 11 shown in FIG. 1a without any description is a gate bus line.
The IPS mode TFT-LCD has more influences of the lateral field than the TN mode TFT-LCD so that it is very difficult to prevent cross-talk since the IPS mode TFT-LCD is driven by the homogeneous electric field. The data electrode 14 and the pixel electrode 15 of the conventional IPS mode TFT-LCD shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b are formed on the same insulating layer 13. There are frequent influences of the electric signal flowing through the data electrode 14 upon the pixel electrode 15. Therefore it is a problem that the cross-talk often occurs.